Moments like these
by lasagnaparrilla
Summary: AU: No curse - Snow and Charming have been raising Emma for the past 5 years and a new member joins the royal clan, which Emma isn't too thrilled about. Mainly fluffy charming family moments (I suck at summaries, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This little fic was written for one of my most favorite people in the entire world, Midge - who's birthday is today! Soooo Happy Birthday you lovely lady and I hope you like! It's a random little one-shot that I thought up when I was talking to you and decided to put it into words for your birthday :) (and i kinda stole your idea from my birthday a little bit hahaha)**

**There may be some spelling/punctuation errors so I apologize in advance **

**anywhoooooo, ONWARDS WARRIORS! :)**

* * *

A light pitter-patter echoed down the halls, as a 5 year old Emma sprinted her way down to her bed chamber after being summoned by her parents.

A guard had told her that her mother and father had something they needed to discuss, but refused to give anything else away. "Mama, Papa!"

She shouted excitedly when she spotted the two figures sitting on the edge of her bed, hands gracefully intertwined as they always were.

Emma pounced into her father's lap, earning a giggle from her mother, who combed her fingers through the tangled mess of blonde curls.

"Emma honey, you need to settle down for a moment. Mama and I have something important to tell you."Charming stated as he playfully tapped the tip of Emma's nose.

Emma let out a small giggle before maneuvering her way from her father's lap and squishing herself in between both him and Snow instead.

She then looked up at them expectantly – waiting for whatever it was they wanted to tell her.

Snow and Charming shared a look, and then Charming nodded.

Snow peered down into her baby's eyes, before taking a small hand into her own.

"Emma sweetheart, you know how our castle is really, really big?" she started.

Emma nodded and threw out a small "uh huh" in response.

"How would you like to share it with a baby?" Snow finished smiling at the young girl.

Emma sat, deep in thought for a moment as she pondered her mother's statement.

"I don't understand" she then proclaimed and awaited a proper explanation.

Snow smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy and I wanted to tell you that you're going to be a big sister!" She then added excitedly, meeting Charming's loving gaze after she'd finished her sentence.

Emma sat in silence for a moment longer before wriggling her way off the bed.

Snow looked at her quizzically, but the young girl said nothing.

She simply turned away and walked from the room.

The walk quickly turned into a run and she could hear her father chasing after her.

"Emma! Come back here baby!" She could hear him shout, but she kept running.

'Baby?-hah!' she thought.

'I'm not going to be their baby anymore. The new baby will be _their _baby and I'll just be…well, me.'

Tears fell quickly as Emma ran.

It was when she took a sharp turn around a corner- heading towards the courtyard, when she came to an abrupt stop as she bumped into someone's legs.

She felt hands cradle her head, and heard a small laugh that came from the woman she'd almost ran into.

It was her aunt Red.

"Emma, why on earth are you running so fast inside? You know your Mama and Papa don't like it when you do that. You could get hurt!"

It was only after Emma had finally looked up when Red noticed her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" she questioned, kneeling down in front of the small girl, gently caressing her face and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"N-Nothing" Emma replied shrugging her shoulders, trying to get out of Reds firm grasp.

Charming then came barreling down the hall, breathing heavily then sighing in relief when he saw Red holding Emma.

Emma was a fast runner that not even he could keep up with.

He slowly approached the two, listening intently to the words being spoken.

"Come on pup, you know I have that super power where I can tell when someone's lying to me. What's going on?"

Emma's eyes filled with tears once more.

She quickly peeked over her shoulder at her father who was now standing with a solemn look etched across his face.

She turned back to Red and stated matter-of-factly: "Mama and Papa don't want me - they're going to have a new baby and I won't matter anymore, so I'm running away."

Red looked sadly into the eyes of a girl who genuinely believed her parents were replacing her with a new sibling.

"Oh sweetie, that could not be further from the truth! Your Mama and Papa love you so much- More than anything in this world! They have so much love to give, and having another sibling will not take their love away from you."

The tears came rushing down instantly, and Emma forcefully pulled herself away from her Aunt Red.

"You don't know that!" She yelled but before she had the opportunity to run once more, Charming had his strong arms wrapped around her waist, and although she put up a fight, she was unable to free herself from him.

"Let me go!" she squealed, as she punched and kicked at her father who still remained unaffected by the girl's determination to be put down.

"Emma Ruth, cut that out right this instant!" Snow scolded the young girl as she walked up behind Charming and gave a look to Red which signaled for her to give them a moment.

Once Red was gone, Snow moved to Emma who was now still in her father's arms, and refused to look into her mother's eyes.

Snow stood in front of her and tilted her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Emma, if your Papa puts you down, do you promise me you won't run?" Snow asked softly, trying to remain calm for everybody's sake.

Emma said nothing.

"Emma" Snow repeated more sternly this time, demanding a reply.

Emma simply nodded and turned her gaze to the floor.

Charming put her down, and she stood silently, staring at the suddenly interesting pattern of the tiles.

Snow squatted down in front of her daughter, and looked up into the eyes which were now slightly higher than her own.

"Now you listen to me. Your little brother or sister is not going to make your papa and I love you any less. We have so much love to share with everyone- our family – our friends –our people, and Emma; we will always love you and your siblings most. You will all forever be our top priority and we would do anything to make sure that you're safe and happy. "

Charming gently placed his hand on Emma's shoulder and smiled at her.

They silently awaited a response from their young daughter, who now had no tears left to shed.

She glanced up at her father then turned back to her mother.

"You promise you'll still love me just as much, even when the new baby comes?" she said softly, sounding like she could break at any moment.

"To all the moons and stars in every realm, princess" Snow replied, cupping her daughters cheeks.

After a second, the little girl jumped straight into her mother's arms, and then felt her father protectively wrap his arms around both of his girls, as well as the baby to come.

"I'm- s-orry" Emma choked out into her mother's shoulder between dry sobs.

"It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay" Charming cooed.

"Better than okay" Snow corrected, pressing her lips to Charming's with fervor.

The kiss lingered for a moment before it was rudely interrupted when Emma scoffed.

"Gross".

* * *

**Well there you go! Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's a second part - which has jumped like, 5 and a half months into the future (Snow was just over 3 months pregnant in the last chapter) :) enjoy**

* * *

"She's so beautiful Charming" Snow breathed as she stood on the balcony watching Emma play out in the courtyard.

Blonde curls whipped through the wind as Emma ran in pursuit of her aunt Red during an intense game of tag.

Red always let her win eventually, claiming she was "too old and worn out for tag" earning a laugh from the 5 year old who always replied with "You're not old at all! Just slow" – a fit of laughter would ensue.

"She is indeed, very beautiful –just like her mother" Charming replied, gently wrapping his arms around her and her swollen belly, carrying the bundle of joy to come.

He placed a lingering kiss on Snows neck, to which she responded with a soft sigh.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he reluctantly pulled away when he felt Snow move to face him.

"Fat" she replied rolling her eyes.

"You're stunning" Charming insisted, giving a goofy grin – one which Snow could never, not smile at- and he knew this.

She hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You're just saying that because you have to"

Charming's smile turned to a frown.

"I mean every word I say Snow, you are the most gorgeous woman in all the realms– and you are not fat! For heaven's sake, you are carrying our child, our wonderful, amazing and beautiful child"

"You haven't even met her yet Charming!" Snow laughed.

"Yeah well, I know any child of ours is going to be all those things, it runs in the family! – wait a second – 'her'?"

Charming's eyes widened in realization and that same goofy grin spread across his face.

Snow smiled and nodded her head.

"We're having another girl?" He said rhetorically.

"We're having another girl!" He repeated excitedly as a statement.

Snow gritted her teeth as a shooting pain coursed its way through her body.

A hand quickly moved to her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut.

"What's wrong Snow?" Charming questioned excitement turned to worry immediately.

He put his arm around her, and pulled her over to the bed.

"I think she's co-" Snow screamed mid sentence.

The pain dulled a bit and she spoke again.

"Scratch that, I KNOW she's coming!"

"Really? You're sure? Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything? More pillows? Some water?" he asked nervously.

He was the same when Emma was coming – flustered and all over the place

"Just get Doc!" Snow practically yelled as another wave of pain hit her.

He nodded before quickly sprinting from the room in search of the one person who could deliver this baby.

Emma came rushing into her mother's room followed by puffed out Red.

She ran up to Snows side and gently caressed her mother's face - like Snow did to her when she was sick.

"Mama! Are you okay? I heard you scream! Where's papa? What is happening?" Emma asked.

'So much like her father' Snow thought.

"Everything is f-"Snow clenched her jaw, trying to hold herself together – Emma didn't need to see her this way. "-ine" she carried on.

"Papa will be back soon, your little sister is coming and I need you to go and help aunt Red with some last minute preparations" Snow said quickly before another contraction hit her like a tidal wave.

Red nodded in understanding and took Emma's hand.

"Come on pup, we need to go set up those toys in the nursery" Red tried to convince the young princess but she was having none of it.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here and help Mama and Papa." Emma said defiantly.

"Emma" Snows tone lowered. "Go with your aunt Red - now, please." She said and Emma's head lowered.

Tears welled in her eyes at the rejection but she refused to let them escape.

"Ok" she said in defeat.

She pulled her hand from Reds to walk out on her own, but as she got to the door, Charming came back breathless with doc following closely behind.

"Emma honey!" he said cheerfully before wrapping her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and pecking her cheek before putting her back down.

The reality that his child was coming hit him like a ton of bricks.

His nerves had settled and the excitement was taking over.

Emma instantly shrugged away from him and left the room, wiping the single tear that had left her eye with her sleeve.

Charming looked over to Red wondering what he'd done wrong.

"She didn't want to leave but she doesn't need to see – "

Red waved her hand towards an angry looking Snow, whose face was now a brilliant red, rather than the snow white it usually was, breathing heavily, clenching the bed sheets tight in her fists.

"-that" she finished.

"Would you mind?" Charming asked her, knowing she'd fully understand what he meant.

"I'm on it" she replied, and she left the room, chasing after Emma – finishing their game of tag unintentionally.

* * *

Red eventually found Emma (about half an hour later after searching the castle from top to bottom) in her hideout just on the edge of the forest.

She was perched up in her small tree house built by Charming himself, which had only 1 rule – no going up alone.

A rule which Emma had never broken – until now that is.

"Emma! You know you're not allowed up there on your own- Get down here right now" Red said in a relatively calm voice

'Your parents are going to have a fit.' she then mumbled under her breath.

"No" Emma replied with fire in her eyes.

"Emma, I'm not playing around, come down from there!" Red repeated more sternly.

"Or what?" Emma said simply.

"You know I could always go and get your father if you'd rather face him now?" Red bluffed

"He wouldn't come anyway; he's too busy for me" was the reply she got.

Red, who felt like she was going to burst into flames out of frustration, was tamed quickly when a small bluebird flew out of (seemingly) nowhere and landed on her shoulder – telling her that Snow had just given birth to a little girl and to bring Emma to her right away.

Red sent the bird back to Snow with a message telling her that's wonderful news and that they'd be back soon.

She turned back to the tree house which was occupied by the stubborn princess

"That was your Mama honey; you have a little sister who she and your Papa would like you to meet"

"I don't wanna" Emma huffed, crossing her arms.

Red sighed. "Since you're giving me no other option…"

Red turned herself into the wolf, climbed the tree, pushed herself down and under Emma's legs then pushed herself back up again.

With the small girl (who instinctively held on) on her back, Red took off, heading back to the castle to meet the Enchanted forest's newest royal.

* * *

Snow sat with her back against the headboard of the bed cradling the small newborn in her arms.

Charming sat next to her, his arm draped across his wife's shoulders as he stared at his new family member in wonder.

He was completely mesmerized by her, and she had him wrapped around her little pinky – just as Emma did, already.

She was another perfect combination of both himself and Snow.

The girl had dark hair – like her mother, along with her chin, Charming's' nose and he secretly hoped she had his striking blue eyes too – but she had yet to open them and look at the world that awaited her.

The quiet moment was interrupted when Red pushed through the door (in wolf form) with a very unhappy princess kicking and screaming on her back.

"Let me off!" Emma shouted.

Charming untangled himself from his wife and new child to take Emma off Reds back.

"Emma, what have we said about yelling?" Charming calmly asked his daughter who was now pink in the cheeks from working herself up.

She ignored her father and shouted once more.

"Put me down and leave me alone!" She then struggled- trying to get out of her father's embrace – much like she did when they first told her she was going to be a big sister.

He would admit that she put up a pretty good fight – but not good enough.

"Hey" he said, rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm the young girl.

"Shhh, you need to calm down honey"

Her breathing became deep as she relaxed into him.

Snow watched the scene take place in front of her as she held her youngest daughter in her arms.

Emma gently put her head on her father's shoulder and began to let the tears flow freely.

"Shhh" he kept repeating as he continued to rub her back, slowly inching his way over to where his wife and other child were.

Emma hiccuped and continued to cry.

Charming eased down onto the bed and Emma clung to him for dear life.

When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with her mother – so she quickly, swapped shoulders and looked away.

"Emma" she heard her mother whisper, but she ignored.

"Emma baby, please look at me."

Emma shook her head and kept it on her father's shoulder.

Then she heard gurgling, and after a moment, she couldn't stop herself from taking a peak.

Emma's eyes lingered on the small baby, who -despite her tiny features, was a spitting image of both their mom and their dad.

Her gaze slowly moved up where she met her mothers.

"I'm sorry I asked you to leave before sweetie, but this was just something Mama and Papa had to do on their own." Snow stated, taking her free hand to gently caress Emma's cheek, wiping the tears away with a swift movement of her thumb.

"She got to be here" Emma said looking down at the baby in Snows arms.

"She didn't have much of a choice now did she?" Snow chuckled.

Emma was yet to understand the process of child birth – and Snow would no doubt be getting some odd questions from her eventually.

"It's not fair" Emma stated, looking in the opposite direction of Snow once more.

Snow sighed and looked at Charming for help.

He simply shook his head – this was their argument – one which he had no intention of getting himself into.

Snow glared at him, to which he replied with a hopefully encouraging peck on the cheek.

Snow spoke to the young girl again

"I know it's not Em, and although I would have loved to have had my little princess by my side, this was something you didn't need to see. You will understand when you're older my sweet, I promise. But for now I want you to know that I'm sorry – I didn't mean to make you feel left out. I love you so much princess– you, your Papa, and your little sister too."

Snow finished her little spiel hoping Emma would come round.

After a couple of minutes of silence Emma turned back over to her mother's side, still with a firm grasp on Charming's shirt.

She eyed the baby for a second before breaking the silence.

"What's her name?" she asked shyly.

Snow smiled knowing she'd gotten through to the little girl – if she hadn't, they would have sat in silence for days.

"Lillian. Her name is Lillian." Snow said proudly.

Emma wriggled her way off her father to sit nestled between him and Snow before taking her little sisters small hand in her own.

"Hello Lillian, I'm your big sister Emma" she said quietly.

Lillian replied with gurgle.

"And I'm the oldest so I get to make the rules ok?"

Lillian gurgled once more.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding" Emma replied, taking her little sisters gurgles as a 'Yes'.

Snow and Charming giggled as they watched their daughters interact before their loving gazes met one another.

"Beautiful" was all Charming said before leaning across his eldest, to kiss his stunning wife.

Absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**There you have it! The name and gender were picked out by my friend Midge- i.e. the lovely lady this fic was originally written for! You may get another chapter eventually if my lazy self gets some inspiration to write it! :)**


End file.
